Frozen Tears
by July87
Summary: Kathryn und Chakotay sind dazu gezwungen auf einen Eisplaneten in dem ShrutiSystem notzulanden. Dies geschieht unter merkwürdigen Umständen. Während sich die beiden kommandierenden Offiziere der Voyager einen Unterschlupf suchen und versuchen die nächsten


**Story:** Kathryn und Chakotay sind dazu gezwungen auf einen Eisplaneten in dem Shruti-System notzulanden. Dies geschieht unter merkwürdigen Umständen. Während sich die beiden kommandierenden Offiziere der Voyager einen Unterschlupf suchen und versuchen die nächsten Tage zu überleben, steigen in Kathryn immer wieder Erinnerungen an den Absturz vor Jahren auf Tau Ceti Prime auf. Kann Chakotay ihr helfen und werden beide noch rechtzeitig vor dem erfrieren gerettet?  
**Disclaimer: **Paramount Pictures und "Mosaik" von Jeri Taylor... (Ich habe nichts aus dem Buch zitiert, meine Fan Fiction ist nur auf ein Ereignis eingegangen...)  
**Kategorie: **Tragik

**Author's note:** Mir schwebte schon länger diese Geschichte im Kopf herum allerdings ist mir nie ein Anfang eingefallen. Jetzt habe ich es doch geschafft...g  
Es wäre gut wenn ihr das Buch "Mosaik" von Jeri Taylor gelesen habt oder zumindest die Zusammenhänge kennt unter welchen Umständen Captain Janeway ihren Vater und Verlobten verloren hat.  
**Widmung:** Für minghi... vielen lieben Dank für die witzigen Chatabende und dass ich mich mit dir über alles mögliche unterhalten kann, auch über Voy/JC und ganz besonders Kate...g Ich hoffe du erträgst mich noch ein Weilchen...  
**Feedback:** Ganz dringend... bittööööö bittöö hundeblick aufsetz

**- Frozen Tears -**

In einem viereckigen Konferenzraum der Shruti traf sich der Oberste Rat von Sheradoo-Prime. Captain Kathryn Janeway und Commander Chakotay waren eingeladen worden hier Verhandlungen zu führen, ob die Voyager den Raum der Shruti durchqueren durfte. Die Voyager wartete an der Grenze des Shruti-Systems auf die beiden kommandierenden Offiziere.

Der Redner des Obersten Rates Heljo Potrai sprach zu den beiden. „Captain, Commander. Wir haben über Ihre Anfrage unseren Raum zu durchqueren diskutiert. Wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Sie die Genehmigung dazu haben bekommen. Allerdings müssen Sie sich an einige Richtlinien halten."

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Potrai. Wir werden uns Ihre Richtlinien zu Herzen nehmen", sagte Janeway erleichtert. Nachdem den beiden ein Stapel voller Padds übergeben wurde sindChakotay und Janeway wieder zu ihrem Shuttle zurück begleitet worden.

Langsam und geschmeidig durchflog ein Typ 2 Shuttle der Sternenflotte die unendlichen Weiten des Delta-Quadranten. Kathryn Janeway und Chakotay kehrten gerade von ihrem Aufenthalt auf Sheradoo-Prime, dem Heimatplaneten der Shruti, zurück. Beide waren gut gelaunt, da die Voyager die Erlaubnis dazu bekommen hat den Sektor der Shruti zu durchfliegen. Allerdings musste sich die Besatzung der Voyager auch an einige Richtlinien halten, die beinhalteten, dass beide kommandierenden Offiziere vortreten mussten, um eine Erlaubnis für etwas zu erhalten, zum Beispiel ein Handelsabkommen oder den Anflug auf ein Planeten. Nach einer mehrstündigen Konferenz und Diskussion mit den Obersten Rat der Shruti waren Kathryn und Chakotay nun wieder auf den Weg die Voyager bei ihren Rendezvous - Koordinaten vor der Grenze des Shruti-Systems anzutreffen. Die beiden unterhielten sich derweil über Gott und die Welt.

„Ich bin jedes mal froh, wenn ich solche Konferenzen hinter mir haben und wir eine Erlaubnis bekommen den Sektor durchfliegen zu können", sagte Chakotay erleichtert.

„Ich bin froh dass wir zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen sind. Diesen Sektor zu umfliegen würde unsere Reise um vier Monate verlängern" sagte Kathryn, die gerade an einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee nippte. „Aber musste der Oberste Rat gleich eine mehrstündige Konferenz daraus machen?"

„Es ist nie leicht, aber immerhin besser als ein Kampf zu riskieren."

„Gut Sie haben gewonnen", lächelte der Indianer Kathryn zu. „Wie lange brauchen wir noch bis wir in Rufreichweite sind?"

„Etwa zwei Stunden." Kathryn atmete etwas schwerer aus.

„Ich freue mich auf meine Schalldusche und ein gutes Buch", sagte Chakotay grinsend.

„Und ich auf meine Badewanne."

„Sie und ihre Badewanne."

„Ja... Eine Badewanne, danach ein gutes Buch und eine Tasse Kaffee und ich entspanne mich", lachte sie. Plötzlich piepste etwas in Kathryns Konsole. Die Kommandantin richtete sich von ihrer bequeme Lage auf und schaute verwirrt auf die Anzeigen.

„Was ist?"

„Gerade eben haben die Sensoren einen Energieimpuls aufgefangen, aber jetzt ist er plötzlich verschwunden... jetzt ist er wieder da", unterbrach sie sich selber.

„Wie merkwürdig!", sagte sie dann eher zu sich. „Voller Sensorenscan!"

„Er ist zu unregelmäßig einen genauen Scan zu erlangen!"

„Erhöhen Sie unsere Geschwindigkeit. Maximum Warp." Doch in demselben Moment als Kathryn den Befehl gegeben hat wurde das kleine Shuttle durchgerüttelt.

„Ich kann Waffenfeuer erkennen."

„Ich feuere einen Warnschuss ab.

„Wo wollen Sie denn hinfeuern? Da draußen ist nichts."

Wieder wurde das Shuttle heftigst durchgeschüttelt. „Schadensbericht."

„Wir haben den Waprantrieb verloren und die Phaserphalanx."

„Ich werde einen Notruf an die Voyager absetzen."

„Kathryn, ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr über die Steuerkontrollen. Wir fliegen direkt auf diesen Planeten dort zu."

Kathryn sah einen kleinen Planeten mit einer dicken Eisschicht. In ihr stiegen ihre schlimmsten Erinnerungen auf. „Versuchen Sie uns ruhig und sachte zu landen."

Chakotay versuchte unter dem starken Rütteln das Shuttle einigermaßen sicher zu langen. Das Ächzen und Knarren der Außenhülle des Shuttles wurde stärker. Der Planet rückte immer näher. Es schien so als würde das ewige weiß aus Schnee und Eis das kleine Shuttle verschlingen. Kathryn wollte Chakotay den aktuellen Status mitteilen, aber sie konnte noch nicht einmal ihr eigenes Wort verstehen. Plötzlich knallte das Shuttle auf den Planeten auf und Kathryn wurde aus ihrem Stuhl geschleudert. Chakotay schlug mit seinem Kopf auf die Steuerkonsole vor ihm. Das letzte was beide sahen war verschommenes weiß, bevor alles schwarz um sie herum wurde.

Als der Erste Offizier erwachte spürte er einen starken, pochenden Schmerz unter seiner Stirn. Seine Hand fuhr an seinen Kopf und fühlte Blut. Chakotay versuchte sich wieder aufzurappeln und schaute sich langsam um. Dann durchfuhr ihn ein Gedanke wie ein Blitz. _Kathryn? Wo ist sie?_

Vorsichtig stand er auf und ging in den mittleren Teil des Shuttles. Mit aller Kraft hob er eine Deckenplatte, die sich von der Decke löste, auf und erschrak als er seinen Captain dort liegen sah. Kathryn lag auf dem Bauch und hatte eine klaffende Wunde an ihrer Stirn. Er tastete nach ihrem Puls und war erleichtert diesen zu spüren. „Kathryn... Kathryn. Bitte wachen Sie auf, wir müssen das Shuttle verlassen. Kathryn?"

Die Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihrem Ersten Offizier um und sah ihm direkt in seine dunklen Augen. Ein kurzer Moment der Geborgenheit. Doch auch dieser wurde unterbrochen, denn das Shuttle sackte immer weiter in die Tiefe. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

„Nein", sagte Kathryn abwesend.

Die beiden kommandierenden Offiziere packten alle notwendigen Geräte, Notrationen und Decken zusammen. „Wir müssen die Shuttleluke manuell öffnen." sagte Chakotay.

Kathryn sah aus dem Fenster und erblickte die weiße, kalte Schneelandschaft. Etwas verkrampfte sich in ihr, jedes mal wenn sie einen Eisplaneten sah. Ihre Gedanken wurden urplötzlich unterbrochen, als Chakotay sie fragend und zugleich sorgevoll ansprach.

„Kathryn?"

„Ich komme."

Zusammen schafften sie es gerade noch rechtzeitig die Luke zu öffnen. Kathryn atmete schwer und versuchte die schrecklichen Bilder in ihrem Kopf zu ignorieren, die ihre Erinnerungen an den Absturz an Tau Ceti Prime und den Tod ihres Vaters und ihres Verlobten. Chakotay wusste nicht, was mit Kathryn los war. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde sie zu von dem pflichtbewussten Captain zu einer nachdenklichen und traurig aussehenden Frau. _Etwas stimmt hier nicht! Was ist mit ihr...?_

„Wir müssen einen Unterschlupf finden." sagte Kathryn beherrscht. „Ich scanne nach einem geeigneten Unterschlupf."

Derweil versank das kleine Shuttle hinter ihnen in dem Gewässer unter ihnen. Kathryn beobachtete dieses Szenario und da war es wieder. Justin und Daddy. Beide fanden ihren Tod unter den Eisschollen eines Planeten. Es war ihre Schuld, sie hatte versagt. Sie wäre im Stande gewesen einen von beiden zu retten, aber sie wartete einfach zu lange. Ein dicker Klos bildete sich in ihrer Kehle, der so wie es schien, ihr die Luft zum atmen nahm. Chakotay der einige Meter vor hinter ihr stand und immer noch scannte, erklärte ihr irgendetwas, doch in diesem Moment war seine Stimme an einem anderen Ort. So kam es Kathryn jedenfalls vor. Noch immer schaute die sie wie gelähmt auf die Stelle in der das Shuttle mittlerweile versunken war.

„... Kathryn!" Verwundert drehte sich Chakotay zu Kathryn um und schaute sie sorgenvoll an. Einige Sekunden später schnellte er an ihre Seite und legte besorgt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber irgendetwas lag ihr auf dem Herzen.

„Kathryn, ich habe einen Unterschlupf gefunden. Wir müssen ihn schnell aufsuchen."

Die Kommandantin zuckte leicht zusammen und murmelte. „Gute Idee, aber lassen sie mich vorher ihre Wunde behandeln."

Schon seit mehr als einer Stunde stapften Kathryn Janeway und Chakotay durch den Schnee. „Es ist nicht mehr weit, nur noch um den Hügel dort vorne dann sind wir am Ziel." Kathryn versuchte die Erinnerungen in ihr zu unterdrücken und klare Gedanken für die gegenwärtige Situation zu fassen. Chakotay war es nicht gewohnt, das Kathryn ihm gegenüber so still und in sich gekehrt war. Er wollte ihr helfen, aber er wusste noch nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte. Endlich kamen sie hinter dem kleinen Hügel und sahen eine Höhle. Sie war nicht groß, doch bot sie Schutz für die Nacht und vor der Kälte. Bevor Kathryn sich in die Höhle begab, schaute sie noch einmal hinter sich. Wie hypnotisiert schaute sie auf einen Eisberg, der etwas weiter weg von Absturzstelle war. Noch immer nicht konnte sie sich nicht erklären, warum sie diesen Eisberg so anstarrte. Die letzten Worte ihres Vaters klangen in ihren Ohren nach und ein kurzer Blick zu Justin, dann schlugen sie auf Tau Ceti Prime auf. Kathryn konnte es nicht ertragen. So viele Jahre waren diese Erinnerungen in ihrem Inneren, tief eingeschlossen in ihrem Ich. Noch nie waren sie ans Tageslicht gekommen und hatten sie gequält. Wie konnte sie jetzt weiter machen? Sie musste es einfach, ihre Crew-Mitglieder zählten auf sie. Doch sie konnte es auch nicht ignorieren, immerhin war es ein Teil ihres Selbst, mit dem sie leben musste.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen leichten Druck auf ihrer Schulter. Chakotays Hand umfasste leicht, fast zaghaft ihre Schulter. Kathryn drehte sich herum und blickte in die sorgenvollen, dunklen Augen des Indianers. Fragend schaute er sie an, worauf Kathryn schlucken musste. Es schmerzte.

„Kathryn, was ist los mit Ihnen? Seitdem wir hier abgestürzt sind, starren Sie wie gebannt in den Schnee und auf die Eisberge. Ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Es ist nichts. Das war wahrscheinlich noch der Schock von dem Absturz." Kathryn konnte ihren eigenen Worten keinen Glauben schenken, doch dies musste Chakotay vorerst so hin nehmen. Sie kroch in die Höhle gefolgt von Chakotay. Weiter hinten hatte er die Ausrüstung aufgestellt.

„Es ist zwar etwas wärmer als draußen, aber das wird sich bald ändern", sagte Chakotay aufmunternd. Der Commander war gerade dabei einen größeren Stein, den er gefunden hatte, mit dem Phaser aufzuwärmen.

„Ich werde meinen Kommunikator modifizieren, das er für die Voyager ein Peilsignal aussendet."

„Kathryn, ich glaube dass wir angeschossen wurden. Ich glaube es ist keine gute Idee wenn wir jetzt ein Peilsignal aussenden."

„Sie haben recht, aber die Voyager muss uns finden, bevor wir erfrieren."

„Die Voyager könnte unsere Ionenspur bis hier hin verfolgen, dann finden sie uns automatisch, wenn sie den Planeten scannen."

„Die Voyager wartet immer noch an den Grenzen des Shruti-Systems auf uns. Es wird schwierig sein."

„Tuvok wird einen Weg finden."

Kathryn nickte und schaute wieder nach draußen in den Schnee. Es begann bereits wieder zu schneien. Chakotay beobachtete die sie und sah ihren abwesenden Blick. So hatte er seinen Captain noch nie erlebt. In Kathryn krampfte sich etwas zusammen, immer wieder stiegen in ihr Bilder auf. Wie sie damals versuchte Daddy und Justin herauszubeamen und letzten Endes scheiterte. Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch doch sie konnte sie unterdrücken.

_Warum jetzt? Warum holt mich die Vergangenheit ausgerechnet jetzt ein?_

Chakotay reichte es, er machte sich Sorgen um sie und wollte endlich wissen was sie bedrückte. So setzte sich der Erste Offizier vor sie und sah ihr tief in ihre blauen Augen. „Kathryn?" Die Angesprochene befeuchtete ihre Lippen und sah ihn an.

_Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen,_ sprach sie in Gedanken zu ihm.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir endlich was mit Ihnen los ist. Erst sind Sie so wie immer und dann sind und jetzt wirken Sie so abwesend. Bitte, ich möchte Ihnen helfen."

„Commander." Sie benutzte mit Absicht seinen Rang um sich von ihm noch mehr zu distanzieren. „Ich sagte Ihnen doch bereits..."

„Ich glaube Ihnen aber nicht. Sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit." Die Kommandantin spürte wieder den Kloß in ihrem Hals der wieder begann größer zu werden und sie zu erdrücken versuchte. Sie schaute wieder aus dem kleinen Höhlenausgang in den Schnee. Zärtlich fuhr Chakotays Hand unter ihr Kinn und schob ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste. Leise wisperte er: „Kathryn?"

„Ich kann nicht."

Er schaute sie verwundert an. „Was können Sie nicht?"

„Es ist zu schwierig zu erklären."

„Versuchen Sie es. Wir haben hier immerhin genügend Zeit." Kathryn schaute ihn an. „Kommen Sie setzen Sie sich hier hin. Dort sind wir Wind geschützt." Sie nickte und setzte sich ein wenig näher an den glühenden Stein. Chakotay nahm die Decken mit und legte die eine um Kathryn.

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache... Bitte erzählen Sie mir was Sie bedrückt."

„Es ist schwierig, ich weiß nicht..." Sie unterbrach sich selber und sah Chakotay flehend an.

„Versuchen Sie es." Es herrschte Stille in der kleinen Höhle. Draußen brach regelrecht ein starker Schneesturm herein. Kathryn und Chakotay hatten Glück eine Höhle gefunden zu haben, die über eine Abseite besaß sodass sie nicht dem Schnee ausgesetzt waren. Der Indianer nahm ihre Hand und streichelte diese zärtlich um ihr Mut zu zusprechen.

„Dieser Eisplanet, er ... "

„Ja?"

„Nein, ich kann nicht. Bitte zwingen Sie mich nicht dazu."

„Kathryn es liegt Ihnen nicht mehr so schwer auf dem Herzen, wenn Sie es jemanden erzählen."

„Sie haben möglicherweise recht, aber nicht hier. Nicht heute."

Chakotay nickte verstehend und wandte sich der einen Tasche mit den Notrationen zu. Beide aßen erst einmal etwas, schließlich mussten sie bei Kräften bleiben. Später am Abend, als beide schlafen wollten, bemerkte Chakotay etwas an der geretteten Ausrüstung. „Ich konnte leider nur einen der Schlafsäcke retten, der andere war beschädigt."

„Entweder einer von uns bleibt wach, während der andere schläft oder wir beide müssen uns einen teilen", meinte Kathryn.

„Wir müssen beide aber morgen früh ausgeschlafen sein."

„Sie haben recht."

„Nun gut, dann teilen wir uns einen, das ist doch nicht so schlimm", meinte Kathryn lächelnd. Sie kroch in den großen Schlafsack der Sternenflotte. Bevor Chakotay sich zu ihr gesellte, erwärmte er noch einmal den kleinen Felsbrocken. Er bot den beiden Offizieren wenigsten ein bisschen Wärme. Kathryn schaltete das kleine Handlicht ab. Nun glühte nur noch der Stein, ansonsten war es vollkommen dunkel. Draußen konnten beide das Rauschen des Sturmes hören.

„Gute Nacht, schlafen Sie gut." sagte Chakotay.

„Danke. Sie auch. Bis morgen."

Kathryn versuchte einzuschlafen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie wollte sich auch nicht ständig hin und her wenden, Chakotay brauchte auch seinen Schlaf. Schließlich schaffte sie es nach einigen Stunden. Der Erste Offizier fand überhaupt keine Ruhe und so versuchte er Kathryn im Auge zu behalten. An ihrem gleichmäßigen Atem spürte er, dass sie endlich schlief.

_Schnee. Eis. Überall diese weiße, tote Landschaft. Mittendrin war ein Shuttle das zu sinken drohte. Kathryn stand außen und konnte in das Innere sehen. Justin und Daddy wanden sich. Sie streckten mit letzter Kraft ihre Arme zu nach hr aus. Kathryn wollte ihnen helfen und versuchte die Scheibe zu öffnen._

_Versuchte sie herauszubeamen. Nicht genug. Es hat nicht gereicht. Wieder war sie zurück im Shuttle Terra Nova. Von einem Moment auf dem nächsten geriet alles außer Kontrolle. Der weiße Planet rückte immer näher und näher. Dann stand sie wieder vor dem sinkenden Shuttle. Dort war ein Eisberg. Ein Eisberg... Eisberg... Warum dieser Eisberg. Absturz. Brodelndes Wasser. Justin. Daddy. Eisberg. Alles vermischte sich und plötzlich war sie wieder abgestürtzt abgestürzt. Chakotay. Eisberg. _

Kathryn rollte sich von der einen Seite zur anderen und murmelte immer wieder etwas. Chakotay machte sich nun noch mehr Sorgen. Es hatte etwas mit einem Eisplaneten zu tun. Immer wieder hörte er ein zitterndes „Nein, bitte nicht!" aus ihrem Mund. Der Commander beschloss sie zu beruhigen indem er sie in seine starken Arme schloss.

„Daddy."

„Kathryn, du bist in Sicherheit."

_Noch immer stand sie in der weißen Schneelandschaft und sah einen Eisberg und die sinkende Terra Nova. Sie rannte so schnell los, wie sie nur konnte, doch immer wieder flogen die Bilder mit. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln sah sie Eisberge, Daddy, Justin, brodelndes Wasser und Chakotay. Nein Chakotay durfte nicht hier umkommen. Er darf nicht hier sterben. _

„Chakotay... Chakotay." sagte Kathryn unter Tränen.

„Kathryn, ich bin hier." Der Erste Offizier streichelte sie an ihrem Kopf und versuchte sie zu trösten. Plötzlich schlug sie die Augen auf und setzte sich auf. Ihr Atem war stoßweise und sie zitterte, aber nicht vor Kälte. Chakotay setzte sich ebenfalls und nahm die Frau in seine Arme und wiegte sie hin und her. „Es war nur ein Traum. Es wird alles wieder gut." Er hielt nicht den starken Captain in seinen Armen, nein, es war eine gebrochene Frau.

„Chakotay."

„Ja, ich bin hier." Er griff nach dem Handlicht und aktivierte es wieder. Dann strich er Kathryn wieder über ihren Rücken. „Was ist denn los? Kathryn... was ist mit dir?"

„Ich kann nicht...es geht nicht." Er wollte ihr in die Augen sehen, doch sie wollte es nicht. Er darf mich doch nicht in diesem Zustand sehen. „Bitte." Er nahm sie wieder in seine Arme und wieder kamen die Bilder des Traumes in ihr hoch. „Warum mussten sie sterben? Warum?"

„Wer?"

„Kathryn beruhige dich... beruhige dich...bitte. Ich bin bei dir." Er spürte, dass Kathryn es versuchte.´Sie atmete wieder normal und ohne zu weinen, in denen sie so da saßen. Kathryn spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und immer wieder konnte sie beruhigende Worte hören. Draußen hatte sich mittlerweile der Sturm gelegt. „Kathryn es wird dich dein ganzes Leben begleiten, wenn du nicht endlich erzählst was dir auf dem Herzen liegt. Ich möchte dir helfen."

Kathryn wusste dass er recht hatte, in allem was er sagte. Jahrelang schlummerten die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an dem Absturz und dem Verlust ihres Vaters und Verlobten in ihr. Niemals gewannen sie Oberhand. Sie lagen tief vergraben hinter einer Tür mit einem großen Schloss. Kathryn beendete seine Umarmung und beide lehnten sich an die Felswand hinter ihnen. Einige Tränen liefen noch an ihrer Wange hinunter doch Chakotay strich sie ihr behutsam aus dem Gesicht.

„Sag es mir, bitte."

Kathryn nickte und sah ihn vertrauensvoll an. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht fassen konnte."

„Das ist jetzt nicht mehr schlimm."

Dann begann sie zu erzählen immer wieder mit einer größeren Pause zwischen den Sätzen. „Ich habe damals meinen Vater und meinen Verlobten bei einem Abturz auf Tau Ceti Prime verloren. ... Ich ... ich war dabei. Ich versuchte beide zu retten, weil ich mich nicht entscheiden konnte, wen ich zuerst herausbeamen sollte. Ich wollte beide retten. Beide sollten weiter leben." Immer mehr Tränen sammelten sich an. „Sie sind im Eismeer gestorben weil ich nicht richtig handelte..." wisperte sie leise, kaum hörbar. Chakotay schloss sie behutsam in seine Arme. „Diese Erinnerung blieb jahrelang verschlossen und kamen nie zum Vorschein..."

„Bis heute", beendete er ihren Satz.

„Ich habe versagt. Meinetwegen haben Justins Eltern ihren Sohn verloren, meine Mutter ihren Mann und meine Schwester ihren Vater."

„Kathryn... Kathryn... " Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Beinahe hätte ich auch dich ..."

„Aber du hast es nicht. Ich habe dir versprochen immer bei dir zu bleiben so lange wir im Delta-Quadranten unterwegs sind. Ich werde nicht so schnell aufgeben." Eine kurze Stille durchzog die Höhle. „Du bist nicht daran schuld. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Wie hättest du denn anders handeln können? Was hättest du anders machen können?"

„Ich muss an die Crew denken ich muss sie nach Hause bringen."

„Das wirst du auch."

„Wie kann ich das wenn mir seit heute wieder diese Bilder vor dem Inneren Auge schweben. Ich kann nicht schlafen ohne dass ich ..."

„Du bist gerade dabei mir alles zu erzählen, ich teile es mit dir. Du wirst den Schmerz niemals vollständig verarbeiten können, aber jedenfalls wird er eines Tages schwächer sein. Kathryn Janeway du bist eine starke Frau, du schaffst das. Ich stehe hinter dir und nicht nur als dein Erster Offizier. Hörst du?" Während er sprach nahm er ihr Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. „Ich möchte dir helfen."

Kathryn hörte ihm zu und schaute in seine dunklen Augen in denen man sich verlieren konnte. „Ich hätte bestimmt anders handeln können..."

„Es war aber nicht möglich zu dem Zeitpunkt. Es war nicht möglich, du konntest es nicht anders machen." Chakotay schloss sie wieder in seine Arme und strich ihr immer wieder über ihren Kopf und ihren Rücken. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und er behielt sie in seinen Armen. Schließlich fand sie doch noch zum Schlaf, so auch Chakotay.

Später in der Nacht wurden beide von einem lauten Geräusch geweckt. Ein Ächzen und Knarren, welches nicht von einem Sturm oder dem Schnee stammte.

„Kathryn? Wachen Sie auf..." flüsterte Chakotay leise.

„Ich höre es, Chakotay." sagte sie leicht übermüdet. Beide lugten aus der Höhle heraus und vernahmen einige Stimmen, die hinter dem kleinen Hügel ihren Ursprung hatten.

„Sie müssen hier doch irgendwo sein." sagte eine männliche Stimme. „Es wäre gut für Sie, wenn Sie die beiden Fremden finden, ansonsten werden sie hart bestraft", sagte eine weitere Stimme. Sie klang erbost und voller Hass.

„Wir wurden also doch abgeschossen?",wisperte Kathryn.

Sie und Chakotay schlichen wieder zurück in die Höhle.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Chakotay. „Wir müssen ein anderes Versteck finden. Anscheinend war auf unsere Köpfe eine Belohnung ausgesetzt."

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Die Konferenz verlief doch eigentlich recht gut. Wir sind mit dem Obersten Rat doch überein gekommen."

„Ja aber wahrscheinlich gab es auch Gegner. Kommen Sie wir müssen uns beeilen. Wir müssen alles mitnehmen ansonsten ist es zu auffällig, wenn hier unsere Geräte liegen. Die Decken und den Schlafsack, Notrationen und das Med-kit und natürlich Tricorder und Phaser für den Notfall."

Chakotay scannte die Umgebung. „Zwei Kilometer weiter ist eine weitere Höhle, sie ist zwar etwas schmaler, aber wir wären wieder vor einem Sturm geschützt."

„Wir müssen uns so leise wie möglich verhalten."

Chakotay nickte. Kathryn machte den Anschein , als wäre alles wieder in Ordnung, doch Chakotay fand, dass dies zu schnell ging. „Kathryn, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

„Ich bin abgelenkt. Es ist im Moment wichtiger, dass ich in dem Hier und Jetzt bleibe. Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Langsam und behutsam verließen sie die Höhle, immer ein Auge auf die Fremden, die anscheinend nach ihnen suchten. Kathryn und Chakotay schlichen durch diekühle Nacht des eisigen Planeten, immer bedacht leise und unentdeckt zu bleiben.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit", hauchte Chakotay leise.

Plötzlich rief eine dunkle, grimmige Stimme: „Nein es ist tatsächlich nicht mehr weit." Daraufhin wurden Lichter um Kathryn und Chakotay angestellt. Es war ein grelles Licht von dem die beiden geblendet wurden. „Captain Kathryn Janeway... Schön Sie zu sehen." sagte die männliche Stimme.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Ich bin Juada Minuola und ich bin nicht erfreut über Ihr Eindringen in unser Heiliges Reich."

„Wir haben eine Übereinkunft mit Ihrem Obersten Rat getroffen."

„Der Oberste Rat trifft die Entscheidungen nicht zum Wohl des Volkes."

„Sie haben uns abgeschossen", sagte Chakotay mit leichter Wut in der Stimme.

Juada begann zu lachen. „Ja natürlich..."

„Was wollen Sie von uns?" fragte Kathryn.

„Sie, Captain, Sie werden mich zum Obersten Rat begleiten und sagen, dass Sie unseren Sektor umfliegen werden. Wenn Sie dies nicht tun, wird ihr Kollege hier... sterben", sagte Juada belustigt und zugleich fordernd. Er meinte es ernst, denn auf Chakotay waren mehr als drei Waffen gerichtet. „Nun Captain wie werden Sie sich entscheiden?"

Kathryn sah traurig auf ihren Ersten Offizier. Doch genau in demselben Moment kam ein junger Shruti auf Juada zu und wisperte etwas. Janeway und Chakotay konnten nur Wortfetzen hören. „Regierung... auf dem Weg... beeilen."

Juada Minoula schien erbost und wütender zu werden. „Entscheiden Sie sich Captain. Die Zeit drängt."

_Ich darf ihn nicht verlieren er darf nicht sterben._ Kathryn schaute auf den Boden und nickte unmerklich.

„Kathryn?" rief sie Chakotay.

Juada zog Kathryn an ihrem Arm und zog sie mit sich. „Dann kommen Sie endlich." Immer wieder schaute Kathryn zu Chakotay. Plötzlich materialisiertensich die Soldaten der Shruti und einer der Vorsitzenden aus dem Obersten Rat Heljo Potrai.

„Minoula bleiben Sie auf der Stelle stehen und lassen Sie den Captain der Voyager los."

„Sonst was?" Minoula gab seinen Soldaten ein Zeichen dass sie Chakotay nun zu ihn bringen sollten.

„Minoula wir können das friedlich lösen..."

„Nein, das können wir nicht. Euer Rat ist blind und lässt Fremde in unser Heiliges Reich. Sie zerstreuen unsere Ideale mit ihrer fremden Lebensweise und verführen unsere Frauen. Unser Volk wird von fremden Einflüssen beeinflusst und verliert mehr und mehr an Stärke und Identität."

„Es gibt immer eine Lösung."

„Nein, die gibt es nicht", schrie Minoula. Er zog ein Messer und stach auf Chakotay ein.

Kathryn schrie auf. „NEEEEIN." Doch sie wurde von einem Offizie von Minoulas festgehalten.

Chakotay sackte zusammen und sah zu seiner engsten Freundin.

„Kathryn...", hauchte er heiser. Der weiße Schnee färbte sich blutrot. Aus Kathryns Augen strömten mehr und mehr Tränen. „Chakotay..." Minoula versuchte auch Kathryn niederzustrecken, doch die Soldaten von Potrai schossen mit Phasergewehren auf ihn.

„Gestatten Sie der Voyager unseren Raum zu durchqueren. Sagen Sie, dass Sie sich beeilen sollen hier her zu kommen." befahl Potrai einem unterem Offizier. „Jawohl."

Chakotay atmete unregelmäßig und strich Kathryn über ihr verweintes Gesicht, die sich neben ihn gesetzt und seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß gelegt hatte. „Bitte bleibe hier bei mir. Ich will nicht dich auch noch auf einem Eisplaneten verlieren. Chakotay... ich brauche dich, bitte bleibe bei mir."

Chakotay versuchte zu Lächeln und sie aufzumuntern. „Die Voyager... sie wird bald kommen... halte dein Versprechen und bringe sie nach Hause..."

„Ja, mit dir zusammen."

„Kathryn... " Er schluckte und blutete aus dem Mund. Kathryn versuchte ihn mit dem Med-Kit so gut es ging zu behandeln. „Kathryn..."

„Ja... Chakotay, rede mit mir!"

Wie im Delirium versuchte Chakotay Worte zu Sätzen zu fassen. „Wir... wir wollten doch noch einen Campingtrip machen... das Boot... das Boot."

Kathryn weinte bitterlich. „Das werden wir auch. Gemeinsam. Du musst nur durchhalten."

„Ich... ich... kann nicht mehr."

„Doch du kannst. Ich gebe Ihnen den Befehl", sagte Kathryn heiser.

„Ich... i.. ich liebe... dich, Kathryn. Ich wollte, dass ... dass du es.. noch weißt..." Dann schloss Chakotay seine Augen und atmete immer weniger. Kathryn versuchte die Schnittwunden zu heilen so gut es ging.

„Die Voyager ist auf dem Weg hier her Captain. Sie werden jeden Augenblick da sein." sagte Potrai, der die gesamte Situation beobachtete.

„Voyager an Janeway."

„Janeway hier. Beamen Sie Commander Chakotay und mich direkt auf die Krankenstation. Energie."

Das kribbelnde Gefühl des Transporters durchfuhr ihren Körper. Noch immer hielt sie Chakotays Hand und sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrem Schoß.

Der Doktor und Tom begannen sofort den Ersten Offizier zu behandeln und Kathryn schaute immer noch wie gelähmt auf den Mann, der ihr gerade seine Liebe gestand.  
_Jetzt habe ich ihn doch verloren. Ich habe versagt... Chakotay... bleibe hier, ich brauche dich so sehr. Ich kann mir das niemals verzeihen. Komm zurück._

„Komm zurück." sagte Kathryn abwesend und unter Tränen. Tom und das MHN trugen den Commander auf das Zentrale Biobett. Kathryn saß immer noch vollkommen verstört auf dem Boden. „Fünf Einheiten Innoprovalin. Bereiten Sie den Cortical Stimulator vor", befahl der Doktor. Kathryn sackte zusammen, als sie von den Bildern/Erinnerungen übermannt wurde.

_Eis. Schnee. Eine weiße, tote Landschaft. Ein Messer wurde gezückt und stach in den Körper eines Mannes. Chakotay. Das Blut tropfte in den weichen Schnee und färbte es. Eis. Schnee. Die tote Landschaft fräbte sich blutrot. Ihre Tränen gefroren zu Eis. "Ich liebe dich, Kathryn."_

_Justin und Daddy schrieen nach ihr, über sie legte sich das Bild von Chakotay. Immer wieder diese Kälte und das Eis. Ein Eisberg ragt bedrohlich aus dem Eismeer. _

Die Anzeigen auf der Krankenstation von Chakotays Lebenszeichen wurden weniger und plötzlich hörte man einen stetigen Pfeifton. Er war tot. „Wir haben in verloren." sagte Tom erschüttert.

„NEIN." schrie Kathryn aus voller Seele. „Chakotay..."

„Nein wir haben ihn noch nicht ganz verloren. Er hat noch Gehirnaktivität. Cortical Stimulator aktivieren." Der Doktor schaute kurz auf Kathryn die dabei war zusammen zu brechen. „Tom, gehen Sie zu dem Captain und beruhigen Sie sie. Ich schaffe es alleine den Commander wiederzubeleben."

Der Doktor arbeitete so schnell er nur konnte. Kathryn saß auf dem Boden und atmete schwer. Tom setzte sich zu Kathryn und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, indem er sie in den Arm nahm. „Er hat es mir gesagt... er darf nicht sterben...", schluchzte sie.

So aufgelöst hatte Tom seinen Captain noch nie erlebt. „Er wird wieder zurück kommen, Captain. Er liebt Sie... er wird nicht einfach loslassen. Pssscht."

Kathryn stand auf und lief auf das Biobett zu am Kopfende flüsterte Chakotay etwas ins Ohr. „Wir wollen die Crew gemeinsam nach Hause bringen und zu Hause einen Campingtrip machen. Bitte, komm zurück. Du hast mir versprochen immer bei mir zu bleiben."

„Treten Sie bitte ein wenig zurück, Captain."

Janeway sah dem MHN in seine Augen und wollte es nicht hören doch sie musste zurückweichen. Chakotays Körper bäumte sich auf. Es funktionierte nicht. Kathryn sah immer noch verstört auf seinen Körper. Der holographische Arzt deutete auf das Hypospray und wies Tom an es Kathryn zu geben. Janeway spürte ein Zischen an ihrem Hals, das letzte was sie sah bevor die Betäubung wirkte war Chakotay wie er sich nochmals aufbäumte. „Chakotaaaay..."

Sie wachte in einer weißen Wüste auf. Eine Wüste bestehend aus Schnee und Eis. Zwei Shuttles die dabei waren im Eismeer zu versinken. Alles vereinte sich zu einem Gebilde. Die zackige Klinge eines Messers wurde gezückt. Sie leuchtete im Schein der grellen Lichter. Bedrohlich. Angsteinflößend. Die Klinge bohrte sich in den wehrlosen Körpers eines Mannes. Ein Bluttropfen tropfte auf den weißen Boden. Immer mehr folgten. Kathryn schrie aus Leibeskräften doch ihr Schrei ging unter. Chakotay sackte zusammen. Der weiße Schnee wurde blutrot. Die toten Körper von Daddy, Justin und Chakotay lagen vor ihr. Sie wurden von dem Eismeer unter ihr verschluckt. Eingeschlossen von Kälte. Unerbitterlicher Kälte. Sie bekam kein Gefühl mehr dafür was sie spürte. In weiter Ferne hörte sie jemanden der nach ihr rief. Die Stimme war verzerrt. Immer wieder wiederholten sich die Bilder und Erinnerungen vor ihr. Sie konnte nicht wegschauen. Kathryn wollte handeln aber sie wurde daran gehindert etwas zu tun. Sie musste zu sehen. Zu sehen wie man ihr Herz herausriss, ndem Daddy, Justin und Chakotay vor ihren Augen starben. "Kaaaaathryyyn..." Immer wieder hörte sie auch diese verzerrt Stimme nach ihr rufen. Wer rief da nach ihr?

„Kathryn..." , sagte Chakotay leise und kraftlos.

„Commaner, legen Sie sich wieder hin."

„Gleich, Doktor."

Kathryn flackerte kurz mit den Augen und sah in Chakotays. Er lächelte sie an und strich ihr einige Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Kathryn erwiderte sein Lächeln und fragte vorsichtig.

„Bin ich tot?"

„Nein..."

Sie setzte sich auf und war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Chakotay entfernt. Der Doktor gesellte sich zu den beiden. „Aber du warst ..."

Er legte seinen Finger auf ihren Mund und hielt mit der anderen Hand ihr Kinn. Ihre Lippen kam sich immer näher und trafen sich schließlich zu einem ersten, vorsichtigen Kuss. Einige einzelne Tränen, die wie vereist schienen, wurden wieder flüssig.

_Die weiße, tote Landschaft begann zu schmelzen. Die gefrorenen Tränen tropften unwillkürlich auf den Boden. Nicht vor Trauer sondern vor Glück... _

**Ende**


End file.
